Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a light source.
Discussion of the Prior Art
Patents related to the current invention are summarized here.
Proton Beam Therapy System
P. Nordal, et. al., “Infrared Emitter and Methods for Fabricating the Same”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,031,970 (Feb. 29, 2000) describe an infrared radiation source, comprising a thin, electrically conducting film adapted to emitted infrared radiation when heated.
I. Romanov, et. al., “High-Temperature Nanocomposite Emitting Film, Method for Fabricating the Same and its Application”, World Patent application no. WO 2014/168977 A1 (Oct. 16, 2014) describe a thin-film radiative structure comprising molybdenum, silicon, carbon, and oxygen.
Problem
There exists in the art of light sources a need for an accurate, precise, miniaturized, and rapidly switchable infrared light source.